Lo que es importante
by sora kinomoto
Summary: Luego que Kiddy fue herida por Weir, ella sigue recordando su recostruccion y su "deber", pero alguien le hace entender lo que es importante. Cuidado, mucho romance, como a mi me gusta :p.. rewiew!!!


__

Lo que es importante...

Serie: Silent Möbius

Por: Sora Kinomoto

****

[N/A: Hola!!!!! Antes de empezar con el fanfic, quería aclarar que el fanfic se encuentra en el 6 capitulo, ya que no vi mas que eso, y justo en el momento donde Kiddy está en el hospital, y para los que tienen locomotion y todavía no vieron esta serie, no se la pierdan. Bueno, ahora si....]

¿Dónde estoy? No puedo ver nada, ¿Dónde está Ralph?¿Y los demás? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en esa pelea, aquella pelea que esperé hace tanto tiempo, por la cual vivo, él porque de mi reconstrucción.

Desde aquel momento solo pienso en vengarme. ¿Por qué? Pues... en aquel accidente había matado a muchas personas, entre ellas la persona que jamás pude decirle lo que sentía_._

---------- Flashback à 

-lalalala....ala...- tarareaba Kiddy mientras cocinaba. Era su primera cita. Jamas había tenido una, y quería que fuera perfecta.

Estaba tan emocionada que había preparado todo media hora antes. Todo estaba listo, solo faltaba la ensalada.

-Y ahora el ultimo...- El sonido del teléfono interrumpió el silencio. Salió corriendo hacia el comedor con la ensalada en la mano.

-Hola- contesto mientras seguía revolviendo la ensalada en la mano.

-Hola Kiddy?- Se escucho del otro lado del teléfono la voz de Yui, una compañera de Kiddy, la cual parecía aterrada.

-Qué sucede Yui?-

-Es....es... es sobre Steve.- dijo muy despacio y con tristeza en la voz.

Los ojos de Kiddy se llenaron de lagrimas y ensalada callo al suelo. La pelirroja salió disparada por la puerta frontal dejando tirado el teléfono...

Entonces solo los gritos del otro lado del teléfono eran los que interrumpían el silencio.

Fin del flashback à 

Eso fue lo que produjo en mi un gran odio, cuando llegue al lugar del hecho, y lo vi tirado, inerte, mi corazón parecía no latir mas. Desde ese momento me jure a mi misma destruir a ese horrible ser que había acabado con la vida de miles de personas, entre esas, mis amigos y la persona a quien yo amaba. Pero no lo logre, ese monstruo pudo derrotarme en pocos segundos, afortunadamente encontré quien pudiera "reconstruirme" y así cobrar venganza. Pero siempre fui no mas que una maquina desde ese momento... Una maquina sin corazón, sin amor. Si bien aun sigo contenta de poder tener esta segunda oportunidad, no puedo olvidarme que solo soy una simple maquina...

-Kiddy... KIDDY- Escuche desde afuera, sabia quien era, y por esa razón quería abrir mis ojos para poder ver a quien tengo a mi lado. De a poco los fui abriendo y borrosamente iba apareciendo la imagen de quien estaba junto a mi. Pero igualmente lo reconocí.

-Ralph...- dije con una débil sonrisa, la cual demostraba felicidad.

El sonrío también.

-Kiddy, que bueno que despertaste, te encuentras bien?-

-Claro, no pueden vencerme tan fácilmente.- dije guinandole un ojo. Yo no quitaba mi mirada de su hermosa sonrisa , pero en un momento vi su brazo y note que estaba herido.

-Ralph, tu brazo.- dije a medida que intentaba levantarme, pero mi cuerpo no me lo permitía. Aun estaba demasiado débil.

-Oye, no hagas esos esfuerzos, aun no te recuperas.- Dijo ayudándome a volver en el mismo estado que antes. Pero yo seguía preocupada por su brazo.

El se dio cuenta de eso.

-Ah! Por mi brazo no te preocupes, e tenido peores.- 

-Oye... que.... que sucedió con Wire?- dije cambiando drásticamente de cara.

-Bueno... él... el logro huir.- 

Baje mi vista y mi cara se torno mas pálida de lo usual.

-Qué sucede?- pregunta notando la preocupación en mi rostro.

-Es que.... yo no pude, no pude cumplir mi objetivo.- dije con mi mano hecha un puno.

-OOOOhhhhhhh.... lo había olvidado, había olvidado sobre la tonta venganza.-

-Es que.... tu no entiendes, yo volví a la vida por esa razón... es para lo único que sirvo.- dije con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Yo no lo creo así, uno no vive solo por el odio, todos los seres vivos tenemos aunque sea un poco de amor, ese amor se puede ir haciendo mas grande según el interés que tengas en que eso suceda, nadie vive solo de odio. Por que acrecentar el odio en tu corazon pudiendo acrecentar el amor?-

-Es que... yo no soy humano, NO TENGO CORAZON- 

-ESO NO ES CIERTO, tu tienes mucho amor en tu corazón. Vives preocupándote por tus amigas, al igual que ellas por ti. Kiddy, tú eres una parte importante del grupo! Todas juntas forman un grupo, sin una de ustedes, no existiría el grupo. Tu vives porque tienes que vivir. Si todavía tienes que vivir unos anos mas, no prefieres vivir esos anos con amor, y no con odio. Piensa en tus amigas... piensa en mi Kiddy, yo...- Sin quererlo mientras el hablaba su rostro iba acercándose al mío. 

-Si?- pregunte acercándome también. Podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro, mis mejillas ardían.

-Yo....- sus labios estaban a solo unos pocos milímetros de los míos. Sentía que todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Y entonces un impulso de mi corazón hizo que pusiera mis labios sobre los de el. Era la sensación mas linda que jamas alla sentido. En ese momento sentía que el mundo no importaba, solo éramos el y yo. Yo no quería que acabar y al parecer el tampoco. Pero derrepente ambos sentimos la necesidad de respirar... y tuvimos que separarnos lentamente... a medida que nos separábamos iba abriendo mis ojos. Apenas unos centímetros nos separaban y note que sus mejillas estaban rojas, al igual que las mías. 

-Si sentiste lo mismo que yo, es porque no eres una simple maquina.- y se fue, dejándome sin palabras. Es cierto, no era una simple maquina, sentía amistad, preocupación, y ahora, también, amor.

++++UNA SEMANA DESPUES+++++++

-YA LLEGUE!!!!! – grite a medida que entraba.

-Kiddy!!!!- gritaron Katsumi y Yuki, las únicas que se encontraban en ese momento.

-Valla, parece que no eres tan fuerte despues de todo.- dijo alguien atrás mio.

-Ralph.... pero recuerda que aun sigo siendo mas fuerte que tu.- dije con arrogancia.

-Ya te dije que ese fue un error, es que estaba pasado de copa y bueno, tu te aprovechaste de la ocacion.-

-Bien sabes que eso no es cierto-

-Si lo es-

-No lo es-

Y bien.... todo volvio a la normalidad.

FIN

Hola!!!!!!!!!

Que les parecio?

Espero que les halla gustado ^^, estoy muy contenta porque al fin terminaron las clases y puedo pasar y terminar todos mis fanfictions pendientes.

Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.

Escribanme a: skanime@uol.com.ar o skanime@latinmail.com

SoraK@terra.com.ar kinomotosora@hotmail.com

Bueno, me e dado cuenta que tengo cuatros correos y eso significa que algun mensaje me tienen que dejar, vamos, escribanme aunque sea para decirme que deje de escribir.

Bueno.... Nos vemos en otro fanfic.

Besos

Sora Kinomoto 

__


End file.
